The Death of Spencer Wright
by namelessDrifter
Summary: TW: implied suicide, character death, yandere billy. Takes place after the events of episode 07, the Ghost of Spencer Wright. Ectofeature is endgame Summary: Billy enjoyed having his best bro as a ghost. If only there was a way to keep him that way... oh wait... there is. ((wordcount sans author notes 7295)
1. Chapter 1

wow hi. first time posting a fic on here. i originally posted this on tumblr as hiccop, so i hope you enjoy this. Uhh, here have some trigger warnings: character death. It's right there in the title. And crazy yandere billy. guess how spencer dies JUST GUESS. Takes place following the events of Episode 07, The Ghost of Spencer Wright. ah ha ha enjoy pls dont read this before you sleep. also ectofeature is endgame.

* * *

Billy hovered over the sleeping form of Spencer Wright, watching the careful rise and fall of his chest. After a while he let out an uncharacteristic sigh and hovered over to one of his lounge chairs in front of his big screen TV. If he was being honest with himself, he couldn't sleep. Normally he had no problem falling asleep, easy as snapping your fingers. As a ghost he didn't really need _too_ much sleep, but it was nice and, still being honest here, nothing annoyed Billy more than being unable to fall asleep when he wanted to. And right now he especially wanted to. If he was asleep then he wouldn't have to think about what happened today.

He turned Spencer into a ghost. It was an accident, of course, and Spencer was alright in the end. No, what bothered him the most was that Billy _liked_ Spencer as a ghost. He would even go so far to say, tentatively, that he _preferred_ Spencer as a ghost. This was what really bothered Billy. Why would he want his best bro to change? He liked Spencer just the way he was, his lil brorrito, his bud, his best friend. But Spencer as a ghost was different. He was free, he had fun, and it was amazing.

For an entire day, he and Spencer got to just have fun together, without worrying about anything. It was _amazing._ Not once did he see Spencer's brow crease with worry or anxiety as they goofed off in the school that day. They played videogames, ate junk food in the cafeteria, and played some killer pranks on Ponsy. Billy couldn't think of any time where Spencer smiled so much in that building and he didn't want it to end. No one pushed Spencer around and he wasn't afraid to stand up to anyone who badmouthed him or his friends. He seemed so much more confident and at peace with himself as a ghost and it really warmed Billy's heart.

The best part by far was that because they were both ghosts, Spencer didn't have to ignore him around other people! Not that he did much anyway, but now they could talk openly and joke freely without having to worry about other people thinking Spencer was crazy. He didn't think Spence noticed, but there had been many times where Billy saw the strange looks people would give Spencer for talking to him. It was clear people thought he was a bit off his rocker; Billy knew he was the reason and he couldn't help but feel a little bit guilty. Whenever he and Spencer chatted between classes, Billy saw the glares and sneers, heard the whispers that Spencer was blissfully unaware of as he chittered away about a new horror film, or ideas for his next short film. It took everything Billy had not to scare them off with some ghostly antics, but he knew Spencer wouldn't appreciate it.

It wouldn't take much, Billy knew, to give Spencer back his ghostly form, give Spencer back a new life free from the judgment of his peers and parents. Just a little ecto in his early morning cereal, and he and his bro could be happy together every day. Granted, Spencer could easily reverse it, and he'd probably hate Billy for tricking him like that. He could always play it off as a harmless prank, but Billy didn't feel right about deceiving Spencer like that.

Of course there was always the more… permanent solution. Billy's gaze drifted over towards the large speaker he had tried to throw on Spencer earlier that day. It seemed like a good idea at the time, blunt force to get the ecto out of Spencer's system. Of course he hadn't considered what would happen to Spencer after that, but he wasn't really the type to think ahead. Right now, while the boy slept, he could easily use it for another reason…

Billy pulled at his hair and groaned a little. He wasn't used to not getting what he wanted. He wanted Spencer, to himself, as his friend. He didn't need those other people. Even his family hardly paid attention to him. Sure they mean well, but that doesn't mean they're doing a good job as parents. His only real friends were Rajeev and Shanila and they could see him just fine with his socks. Besides, if he _really_ missed his family he could always give them some of his stuff, and then bam, problem solved. Billy needed to see Spencer happy. Spencer was at his happiest as a ghost. The solution was clear in Billy's mind.

Besides, he was Billy Joe Cobra, and the Cobra gets what the Cobra wants. If he wanted his bro happy then he would make his bro happy. He would thank him later, anyway. It didn't take much for Billy to rationalize his next decision. The facts were simple. 1) Spencer was at his happiest as a ghost. 2) Spencer would never willingly stay a ghost long enough to realize this. 3) It was Billy's job to make his bro happy. And 4) He was Billy Joe Cobra, and he would get what he wanted, and what he wanted was Spencer happy, with him, forever, no matter what.

Billy could feel his resolve building as he drifted over to the sleeping Spencer's bed. Carefully, quietly he lifted a pillow and placed it over Spencer's face, pressing firmly. Spencer seemed to wake up and struggle for a bit before going limp once again. Then, Billy waited. He saw a light form around Spencer, and he eagerly tossed aside the pillow and watched. Spencer groaned and sat up, his spirit separating from his body. He looked down at his lifeless form and shrieked. Billy only grinned. Spencer floated out of his body and scurried over to the other side of the bed shrinking away from it.

"Wh-what happened? Billy, what's going on?" Spencer turned to Billy, fear clearly present in his eyes. Uh-oh. Billy began to think that maybe his plan wasn't as well thought out as he had assumed. He didn't want his bromigo to be afraid. But no, Billy assured himself, he just needed to go back to sleep and he'd be ok with it in the morning. Billy had forgotten how unnerving it was to see your own body. Wow, not that was not something he wanted to re-live.

He floated over to spencer and stroked his hair. It felt so right like this, so much more alive than the hair on his body, so much more there, strangely enough. "Woah there lil bro, don't worry about it, just a bad dream."

"Billy this doesn't feel like a," Spencer yawned, "dream…" he was still feeing drowsy. Something Billy did know for sure is that dying tires you out. It'd be easy to coax him back to sleep.

"Trust me lil dude, everything will be fine in the moring." Billy soothed and began to hum one of his old songs. He felt Spencer's ghost relax into him as he fell back asleep, and drifted up. Billy smiled and looked at the other ghost, snoozing lightly in the air. Yeah, this was a good idea. No doubt about it.

He glanced over at Spencer's body. There was no life left in it. Billy though about Spencer's dreams of becoming a director. It wasn't impossible now that he was a ghost, and a lot of things were done online now anyway. Spencer wouldn't have to bother with anyone who wasn't worth his time, and he and Billy would never have to be apart. It was absolutely perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

hey, hiccop here. here's part two. have some angst i guess. Trigger warnings for implied suicide. if you see any problems feel free to point them out. cross posted form tumblr. again i wouldn't suggest reading before bed.

* * *

Now he just had to do something about this body… The window, he decided. Carefully, he picked up Spencer's limp corpse, his ghost sleeping soundly as if nothing had happened. Billy didn't remember many details of his death, but he did remember becoming a ghost. His reaction was much the same as Spencer's. He saw his body, wondered what was going on, and then he fell asleep. He had been in the hospital when it happened, he wasn't sure why. When he woke up he was in his house and a while later the Wrights have moved in. Becoming a ghost was a strange and scary experience for Billy, but he would be there for Spencer, to make it better.

He had hoisted Spencer's body over his shoulders to free up his hands so he could open the window, and then he deftly tossed it out. It landed with a sickening yet strangely satisfying squelch on the ground, viscera and gore splattering from the fresh corpse. Ooh, did he feel sorry for the poor chump who had to clean that up. Billy closed the window and grinned, turning to Spencer's sleeping form. He drifted back over to the bed, and pulled the boy down from the air, settling him neatly on the bed, and curling up around him.

This was how it should be. Spencer's ghost was still in its PJ's, the clothes he had changed in, but with a little practice he could get back into his preferred outfit in no time. And Billy would be here to help him. Spencer wouldn't have to spend months alone in an empty house. Spencer wouldn't have to ask why no one was answering his calls, why a strange man was showing off his home, why distant relatives he hasn't seen since he was 13 were wondering around his home. Spencer wouldn't have to wonder what some squirrely teen was doing filming him trying to scare his family off, wouldn't have to wonder why he couldn't see him, wouldn't have to wonder why the teen wasn't terrified when he accidently slipped on one of his own necklaces, why the only thing the teen would do was say 'cool' when after months of haunting he finally found the ghost. Billy would make sure Spencer would never have to go through that.

Billy always considered Spencer his responsibility in some form; when he first moved in he considered it his responsibility to chase Spencer out of his home, but now he was his responsibility in a whole new way. He would take care of this boy even if it killed him (again) because he loved him, no matter what. He loved him so much that he did everything in his power to keep Spencer safe, to take away his pain, and Billy was satisfied that he had achieved just that by turning him into a ghost permanently. Billy stroked the ghost boy's hair as he snuggled against him, sleeping soundly, comforted by Billy's false assurance that it was just a bad dream, comforted by Billy's melodious voice as softly sung "You Love Me, I Love Me More" only with the lyrics changed to fit the situation better.

_"I love me," _he crooned gently, sweetly into Spencer's hair, "_I love you more, and that's the way it is girl."_ Slowly, Billy felt himself drifting off. He let sleep take him, satisfied in his efforts. When Spencer woke up Billy would explain everything. And Spencer would see it his way.

Hours passed. Spencer woke up to the sound of sirens. Slowly, he opened his eyes. He noticed that Billy had somehow curled around him in his sleep. "Dude, get off," he said as he shoved the specter away from him. It wasn't until his feet hit the floor that Spencer realized something was terribly wrong. Or rather, when his feet _didn't_ hit the floor. He hovered a few inches off the ground and groaned loudly. "Billy, what did you do?"

Billy rubbed his eyes and looked at Spencer, grinning. "Nothin' bro, I just turned you into a ghost, that's all. You remember how fun it was, right?"

"Billy!" Spencer practically whined. The sirens were blaring again, almost as if they were right outside. What if someone was hurt? "Help me change back, I think something's going on outside."

Nervously, Billy glanced at the ceiling and scratched the back of his head. "No can do brojangles."

Spencer narrowed his eyes, "What do you mean 'no can do'?"

"Weeeellll," Billy rolled his neck as he drew out the word before settling on Spencer, "I made it permanent!"

Spencer was annoyed, "What the fluff do you mean perma-" he then realized, the sirens. Oh god, Billy wouldn't, would he? In a flash he remembered his dream last night. His body, he had woken up next to his body. And Billy said it was nothing, coaxed him back to sleep, but what if… No, Billy was his friend. Friends don't… _do that_ to friends, friends don't.

But then again… Sometimes Spencer felt as though Billy wasn't all there. Maybe it was how he always was, maybe it was a product of being a ghost, but Billy tended to not think rationally. This was Billy Joe Cobra, the guy who thought you could find A-list actresses in just any old limo. He wouldn't put it past him to do something _drastic_ but he didn't think he would ever, ever do something _like that_.

Spencer felt thick ectoplasmic tears welling up in his eyes. He looked at Billy, the guy he thought was his friend and could only whisper, "What have you done?" His head was spinning. He could hear faint sobbing coming from down stairs. He could make out the words "4 story drop" from his open window. He froze in place. He couldn't move. What had Billy done?

Billy saw his friend's distress. He was too busy thinking about the future fun and relaxing times to realize that the initial shock would be pretty bad. But he knew his bro, and he knew he would get over it. Carefully, lovingly, he pulled Spencer into a hug. "There there, lil brotato." He stroked the other boy's hair again. Spencer didn't know why, but he melted into Billy's touch. Shouldn't he hate him? Shouldn't he be shoving him away? Shouldn't he be doing something? He could only lean on Billy's shoulder and sob quietly. "Don't worry, bromeo" Billy whispered in Spencer's ear, "one day you'll understand. I did this for you."

Downstairs, the coroner bagged up Spencer's body. It really was a mess. Spencer's mother cried on her husband's shoulders. She should've seen the signs. They knew he wasn't his best when they moved. That's why they even decided to move into this place, instead of selling it. His parents had thought that the change of scenery would do Spencer good. But no, he just took a sharp turn down. What started as mild anxiety turned into a full blown something. What exactly, neither his mother nor his father could put their finger on. He started talking to himself, constantly locking himself in his room, he hardly hung out with his friends anymore. He seemed much happier though, so they let it slide, never even dreaming that it would come to… this.

They should have known, they should have reached out. Should've asked him how his day was more, should've shown more interest. But now, now it was too late to do any of that. They didn't even get to say goodbye.


	3. Chapter 3

/waves. this chapter's about 150 words shorter than the others. idk how i feel about it, there's some mood whiplash for sure. i tried to keep the two as IC as possible, but spence feels a bit out of it. Again, ectofeature is endgame. here you go friend.

* * *

Spencer had stopped crying. He sulked to the other side of the room, sniffling away any stray tears. He knew in his heart that Billy hadn't meant anything bad, that his intentions were probably good in whatever strange scale of morality Billy had. That didn't change the fact that Spencer did not exactly approve of his actions. If Billy thought that he was getting off the hook for this, that Spencer was just going to drop everything, crawl into his arms, and grant him his forgiveness then he had another thing coming.

Through gritted teeth he hissed at his friend "What were you thinking? Of all the selfish, impulsive things you had to go and," Spencer's arms flitted in the air, as if trying to grasp the words he was at a loss for, "and make me like _this_!"

Billy narrowed his eyes at his friend. Can't he see how much better it is this way? How much happier he'll be? "I made you like _that_" he gestured to Spencer much in the same way he had just gestured to himself, "because I _care_ about you and I want you to be happy."

"Oh, real clever solution there," Spencer rolled his eyes, sarcasm dripping from his voice and arms crossed defensively. "Yeah, let's just ghostify him permanently while he's sleeping. Never mind his friends and family. Oh, and it's not like he has aspirations for a career or anything important like that."

Billy frowned. "Oh _relax_ Spence, you think I didn't think about that?" He waved a hand dismissively. "Just give 'em some of your stuff, you'll be _fine,_ cosbronaut ."

"Billy, that isn't the point-" Spencer started, only to be cut off by his friend.

"Spencer, tell me _one thing, _just _one_ that you wanted to do that you can't do as a ghost"

"Uh, have kids," he deadpanned.

"Ok, two things."

"Become a famous director, you dolt!"

Billy waved a dismissive hand "_Relax_, lots of cool dudes become famous after they're dead. Like Vincent Van Bro, for example. "

Spencer sighed, "Let's say, for once, that your inane logic makes sense, and I do become famous because of my old short films. I'll never be able to produce anything new, you know."

"Sure you will, brosephous. Anything new you make can just be a 'recently discovered' Spencer Wright masterpiece!"

Billy's cheerful demeanor dissolved Spencer's anger slightly. He just couldn't stay mad at his idiot best friend.

"And," Billy continued, "You can always build up an image as a mysterious director working behind the scenes. Never seen, communicating only through cryptic e-mails and letters or texts. Think of what it'll do for your cred as a horror film director!"

Spencer had to admit, to his young and naïve brain, that idea did sound pretty appealing. He wasn't going to forgive Billy, not yet, it was too soon, but he'd be lying if he said he wasn't a little bit more OK with the situation. He'd also be lying if he said he'd never wished for something like this to happen, but that was a long, long time ago, before he'd even met Billy.

Two days had passed. Spencer decided that while Billy was still on his own version of the "Cobra Enemy List" he wouldn't hold a grudge against him. Friends were friends, even when one friend makes a really wonk decision.

No one came up to Spencer's room, which he thought was a little odd, but both he and Billy were ok with that. Spencer didn't think he could handle seeing his family's sullen faces just yet, and it allowed Billy and Spencer to maintain a semi-normal routine of videogames and movies. He wondered if his family heard the TV from down stairs, if they liked to pretend that Spencer was still with them in a corporal form, just choosing not to interact. He told himself that that was what they were doing. Pretending he was still in a living body. Eventually he would have to let them know of his ghostly form, it was only fair, but right now was not the time.

Currently, Spencer was playing a rousing game of Grave Puncher IV and Billy was off meandering around somewhere, doing who knows what. He was about to pull of an amazing combo when his concentration was interrupted by Billy Joe Cobra himself phasing up through the floor in front of him.

Spencer paused his game and Billy greeted him with a lazy "Heeeey brofessor," followed by an oddly caring "How ya feeling?"

Spencer huffed and dropped his controller off to the side, crossing his translucent arms in front of him. Billy was glad his friend was even giving him the time of day, but at the same time he felt like it was worth it. His Spencer, his bro, looked so right. The ethereal glow and the way his feet never quite touched the ground, no matter how hard he tired just seemed so normal, so fitting, so natural to Billy. "Better, I guess," was his friend's reply. "You know," he whined, "if you wanted me to stay a ghost, you could've just asked." It was the lack of consent that rubbed Spencer the wrong way.

Billy laughed nervously and hovered over to Spencer's side, "Well, you know I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry bro. I just thought… it would be better this way."

"Once again I fail to understand your logic" Spencer rolled his eyes. "But, what's done is done." He sat up. The past two days he'd been slumped in that chair, fearful of what his new life would bring him. He turned to his friend. "Listen, Billy," he started, "I still don't approve of what you did, but I can't hole myself up in here forever, you know? And, I miss hanging out and getting into trouble with you and Rajeev." Billy grinned, liking the direction of this conversation. "So for now, tentatively, I'd say you're forgiven."

"Alright!" Billy wrapped Spencer in a full body hug before holding the boy at arm's length away from him. "That's great! And just in time for your funeral too!" Billy looked about ready to somersault with joy, but Spencer could feel his face falling.

All he could do was let out an astonished whisper "My what-?"


	4. Chapter 4

meh, idk how i feel about this chapter. i have a headcanon that ghostliness makes things chaotic neutral, and also avoiding using the word dead/death/died is REALLY HARD and just urgh. i wrote this in chunks so if it feels choppy feel free to let me know. also would anyone be willing to take the plunge and edit this? or provide constructive criticism? that'd be gr8

o also, idk where i should go next with this, so what would you people be more interested in seeing? feel free to be as specific as possible3 ok this an has gone on long enough here's the story:

* * *

The funeral was a modest affair.

The wake was held downstairs, in the home, which Spencer was somewhat grateful for; he didn't feel like he was quite up for leaving the house just yet. It was a closed casket affair- apparently hitting pavement face-first didn't do much for appearances- and Spencer was surprised by the amount of people present.

Principle Ponzi was there, offering condolences to his mother while taking full advantage of the food table. It was obvious to anyone with half a brain cell that he was only here to gorge on Mrs. Wright's home cooking, rather than mourn the death of a student he wasn't particularly fond of. During a private moment with Spencer's casket, when he thought no one was listening, Spencer heard him snicker and take credit for driving the teen to the edge. Spencer was tempted to jump him then and there, shove him to the ground, slam his face into a plate of food, knock out a few of his teeth, anything to punish the old coot for even daring to think that he could influence him in such a- woah woah, where were these thoughts coming from? Spencer shook his head, trying to knock some sense into himself.

Spencer decided to continue drifting about the room, seeing who else showed up. In the corner he spotted Lolo, oddly enough. She was crying, what appeared to be genuine tears, and even stranger was the fact that she was crying on Rajeev's shoulder. He comforted her with a soft "there there" and a pat on her back. Spence couldn't help but smile at that. His bro was finally getting the girl. If he had known all it would take was his departure from the mortal realm, maybe he would've done it sooner. Anything to help a friend, Spencer quickly rationalized to himself. He wasn't ready to admit that somewhere, deep down, he had kind of been hoping for this scenario.

He wasn't really ready to admit that before moving to Beverly Heights, and meeting Billy, he would've done anything to move on from this earthly plane of existence, if it weren't for his own fears of the unknown. He wasn't willing to admit, that had this happened two years ago, the first thing he would've done would be to thank Billy, not be upset with him. He would never admit that despite his initial opposition, with each passing moment, Spencer felt more comfortable, more right, like this had been the state of being he was intended to be in from the moment he was born.

But no, that wasn't true, how could being a ghost feel right? Especially considering what that implied about his current state of existence. It meant he was… not alive. It meant no longer breathing, no longer feeling the air on your skin, no longer running into a stranger on the street and awkwardly apologizing, it meant no more satisfying splashes after jumping into the pool. But while Spencer's rational mind knew that his _condition,_ for lack of a better word, was not something he should be desirous of, he felt a stirring in his very soul. Like this was ok.

Vaguely, he recalled a conversation he had with Billy when they had first met. He asked what it was like to be a ghost, and Billy said that first he was tired, but then he was fine with it. He said being all ghosty felt right, and normal, though he couldn't quite place why. Never once did Spencer consider that perhaps Billy's quick acceptance of his altered form was not of his own doing, and even now Spencer did not consider that perhaps acceptance of the ghostly form was inherently part of being a ghost. He didn't want to consider that perhaps, being a ghost didn't just change you physically, but mentally as well.

If he had really thought about it he would've remembered Billy wasn't nearly_ as_ impulsive and reckless when he was alive. If he had _really_ thought about it he would've realized that everything the ecto touched was changed to something chaotic. Not quite good, not quite bad, just chaotic. Even he himself had been more inclined to engage in risky behaviors during his short time as a temporary ghost, and even now it was taking a great deal of self-control to not knock over a vase, or pour water down Ponzi's jacket, just to prove he was there.

Spencer was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't notice Billy had drifted next to him until the older spirit used his shoulder as an arm rest and commented, "Pretty lavish, eh lil bro? Of course, nowhere near as posh as mine was, but you were there, so of course you know."

"Huh?" Spencer took a moment to process Billy's words, "Oh yeah, pretty great. It seems like everyone from school is here though. Weird."

And true enough, most of his peers were present. Even Kleet had shown, much to Jessica's displeasure, though Spencer couldn't fathom why he would care about his passing. Spencer scanned the crowd, trying to put names to faces, but it was difficult, and he gave up after the 3rd or 4th nameless face.

One person was strangely absent. Shanila. Kleet, Mallory, Lolo, even iStevie had made it. And Spencer wasn't even friends with them. Rajeev was here, so where was she? "Hey Billy," he turned to his best bro, who was still idly observing the crowd.

"Yeah?"

"Have you seen Shanila?" Billy floated a step back from Spencer and put his hand on his chin thoughtfully.

"Now that you mention it, no. If anyone showed up at all you'd think it'd be her."

Spencer let out a sigh, "Weird." He wanted to see his friends, but he didn't want to interrupt Rajeev and spoil his chances with Lolo. Ghost or no, he was still a bro. With no sign of his other friend, there was really no reason for Spencer to stay downstairs. He wasn't ready to face his family yet, and he needed to spend some more time sorting through his feelings. What he really needed was someone to talk to that _wasn't _Billy. Someone who wouldn't blindly try to convince him that this was a good thing, and could look at his situation from an objective stand point. "You know what Billy, I think I'm gonna go back to my room, maybe take a nap."

Billy smiled at his friend and watched him drift off, "Alright brotato chip, I'll be down here if you need me."

After another 5 minutes of loitering around, eating the food, and knocking Ponzi's wig off, Billy decided that he had enough of Spencer's wake. He knew that he didn't have to say any final good byes, and with Spencer upstairs there was really no point in him staying, so he decided to follow Spencer's example and retire to their shared living space.

When he got upstairs he saw Spencer asleep over his bed, the blanket draped around him like he had simply floated up after falling asleep on the mattress, which was more than likely what had happened.

Wow did Spencer look like an angel. Billy sat cross-legged in the air level with Spencer as he watched the unconscious rise and fall of his chest. Breathing was something that was optional, like sleep, but even as a ghost you can still feel tired if you're emotionally drained, or bored enough, and the breathing habit was one that was hard to break even when it was a little superfluous.

Spencer did seem a little bummed that Shanila didn't show. She was his friend after all, and he probably needed her right now. Billy understood, though he wasn't too thrilled about it, he knew that eventually Spencer would accept his ghostliness and Rajeev, Shanila, Spencer, and himself could hang out again like normal.

Billy couldn't wait to see Spencer smile again. He knew that it would be all worth it to have his friend with him forever. Sure, he might be hurting or feeling a little off right now, but soon, Billy knew he'd have his old Spencer back. Good as new, only better. And Billy couldn't wait.


	5. Chapter 5

_wow dang been a while. I'm sorry about that. Life, it happens, along with writer's block. what're ya gonna do? I think I'm gonna bang out another 1.4k words or so in the next two days but don' t hold me to that. i feel like spencer's mom is a little ooc but idk how to fix that. his parents are a little one dimensional in the series and don't really seem to be there for spencer too often. i feel like if anyone'd have a serious reaction to spencer's death, it'd be jessica, but im not sure if i wanna include her. thoughts?_

* * *

When Spencer next awoke it was dark out, and Billy was nowhere to be found. The blanket was rumpled on the bed, and Spencer was floating above it. He must have unconsciously drifted above the bed when he fell asleep and the blanket must've fallen off of him. Not that he minded much anyway. He stretched and popped his back before scanning the room for Billy. It was then that he heard a quiet sobbing coming from the recliner he usually sat in.

He drifted over to investigate and realized that it was his mother. This was her first time up in his room since the incident. Spencer was kind of glad for it, though. The last thing he needed was her noticing that things had been shifted around in his room and suspecting some sort of supernatural entity. Not that she would have been wrong, of course, but the last thing he needed was some hastily hired ghost exterminators. Not when he was too busy trying to cope with his new existence.

His mom sniffled, wiped the tears from her eyes before quietly choking out, "I just wish I knew where we went wrong."

"_Oh mom,_" Spencer whispered, even though he knew she couldn't hear it. He kneeled next to her, careful not to touch her, even though he wanted to wrap her in a comforting hug. He knew what it felt like to be hugged by a ghost, and if you didn't know what was going on it could be very unpleasant. "You didn't go wrong," he told her, "it wasn't anyone's fault." That was a lie. It was Billy's fault. But Spencer couldn't blame the elder ghost. He didn't know why he couldn't, but he just couldn't. He felt tied to him somehow. Like everything was ok. He was ok. He just needed to let his mom know that. If only there was a way he could communicate-

It was then he had an idea. He went to his night stand, and very carefully pulled out a pen and paper, so as not to draw attention to himself. He needed to comfort his mom, but he didn't want her suspecting he would be staying on the mortal plane. Carefully he scribbled out "Mom, I'm alright. Nothing went wrong. I'm going to heaven now. I love you." Short and to the point. Enough to let his mom know he was ok, and not exactly a lie. Who could really say what heaven was? Fluffy clouds and a strange god figure? Pearly gates? Pizza and video games with your best friend? Staying in his arms? Being close to family? They all seemed pretty heavenly to Spencer. Except the 'Staying in his arms' bit. Where had that come from?

He drifted back over to his mom, and hovered over her head before dropping the sheet of paper directly in front of her. He watched her pick it up and read it over. Tears spilled from her eyes again, but she was smiling. Her baby boy was ok. He may be gone, but he would be ok. That was all she really wanted to know. That he would be alright. Even if it was just the last of Spencer's special effects, and unactivated booby trap that was tripped when she entered to give his family a false sense of security after his departure, it still helped. She carefully folded the paper, and stood up, but not before choking out another sob. When she got downstairs she would de-activate the elevator. Her son was gone. But maybe not entirely. Maybe, if no one came in here, if no one could come in here, she could pretend. Pretend Spencer was alright, just in one of his moods. This room was toxic to her, and right now she couldn't afford a depression. She had a daughter and husband to look after. She would have to be strong for them. It was what Spencer would've wanted.

When she left, Billy phased in through the window. He must've been out there the whole time. "Hey," he greeted quietly, noticing Spencer's sad mood. Nervously, he scratched the back of his neck. "I uh, thought you could use some time alone with the mom unit, 's why I left."

Timidly, Spencer smiled from his spot on the bed. But it didn't quite reach his eyes. "I'll never see her again."

"Hey, bromighost, don't say that, it's not like she's moving or anything." Billy inched closer and waved his arms a little in an effort to be comforting.

"No, I mean, I may as well never see her again." He inspected his ghostly sneakers. Billy took a spot next to him on the bed, and Spencer was surprised when he maintained a respectful distance.

"Just give her some of your gear; it'll be like you never became a ghost."

"Wow I didn't think of that, tool bag." Billy grinned at the momentary return of Spencer's sarcasm, but it left him just as quickly when he somberly continued, "I couldn't do that to her. I'm gone, man. That's ok though. Cause I don't have to leave." He fell back on the bed and stared at the ceiling, his luminescent blue hair spreading out at odd angles on the comforter. "Maybe one day I'll change my mind but for now, I just gotta let them get on with their lives."

Billy followed suit and plopped down as well, turning on his side to look at Spencer. There was a sadness in his eyes, but something else was there too. _Relief_¸ Billy quickly realized. Without really thinking, he pulled spencer into him, his chest flush against his friend's back, their legs splaying awkwardly off the side of the bed. Spencer moved fully onto the bed, holding Billy's arm in place as a non-verbal cue that this was ok. Billy followed, and soon found himself spooning his little cousin, resting his chin on his soft hair. In an uncharacteristic moment of tenderness he whispered, "Everything'll be alright."

He felt small sobs come from the boy next to him, and he held him tighter. Spencer wasn't ready to leave life yet. Somewhere in the back of his mind Billy knew this, but he ignored that part of himself. Spencer needed this. He was his happiest as a ghost. As a ghost they could be together without anyone thinking Spencer was crazy. Billy saw how the stress of people thinking he was insane would wear on Spencer each and every day. Billy heard the whispers at the wake while Spencer was occupied elsewhere. The whispers of _he finally cracked,_ and _I knew he was off but I never imagined. _Billy knew that Spencer did his best to ignore it before he turned into a ghost. Knew how deep every off-hand comment about Spencer talking to himself, or arguing with his dessert cut into his very soul. This way, Spencer wouldn't be hurt by the words and opinions of others. He couldn't be. This was right, this was best, and Billy _knew_ that. It was just a matter of time before Spencer realized that as well.


	6. Chapter 6

_wow chapter. dang. Is that plot I smell? maybe. who knows. I really just wanna skip to the part where spence and billy make out but i cant and thats super frustrating omg._

* * *

When Jane came downstairs, she saw her loving husband Hugh sitting on the couch, talking to some police officers. Quickly she scrubbed the tears off her cheeks with her shirt sleeves before speaking up, "Is everything alright?"

One of the officers stood up, and approached Jane. Auburn hair loosely framed his freckled face. He couldn't have been any older than 19. Auburn hair, auburn hair that only shown red when the light hit it just right, auburn hair like her little boy, auburn hair messy and untamed like her son, her precious child, her light her-

She only just registered that the officer was speaking to her "Mrs. Wright, are you ok?" His eyes shown with concern and empathy.

It took her a moment to respond, "Ah, yes, I'm fine."

"Please, have a seat," he gestured to the couch, the one her husband and a second officer- she assumed it was his partner- was sitting on. Silently she sat next to Hugh; he took her hand. She only looked at the second officer, white-blond hair barely showing under his hat. White blond hair that was nothing like her son's; white blond hair that was safe to look at.

The first officer cleared his throat, Jane did not look at him, but he continued on. "As I was saying, my name is Officer Hamish, and this is my partner, Officer Smith." Jane nodded in acknowledgement at the now named Officer Smith, while Hugh kept his eyes trained on Officer Hamish, listening intently.

Hugh noticed that the young officer seemed reluctant to continue. He gave his wife's hand a comforting squeeze as the young man continued on, rolling his hands as though he could coax the words out faster, "Now, as I'm sure you're aware, there is a standard procedure when investigating," he paused and ruffled his hair in what was probably a nervous habit, "_these types_ of cases, certain measures must be taken to ensure there was no, well" he clicked his tongue as he thought of a delicate way to continue, "foul play…"

Hugh nodded, the officer took a shaky breath, "I'm afraid I can't think of a delicate way to say this, but, it appears as though your son's-" another breath "fall… occurred post mortem…"

Something broke inside Jane. Her grip on her husband's hand increased and her eyes seemed to stare into nowhere. He fell... Post mortem? After death. He was already dead. How? Why? Did that mean? Could someone have? But who? No. Jane shook her head. No.

Noticing Mrs. Wright's distress, Officer Smith spoke up, "What my partner here is trying to say-" his blue eyes locked with her brown, "Is that we have reasons to believe that your son didn't commit suicide."

Hugh was at a loss for words. Surely they can't be implying that someone _killed_ his only son?

The much friendlier Officer Hamish did his best to offer words of comfort. "We won't let whoever did this get away with it. We're working round the clock to solve this case. Can you think of anyone who might've benefited from Spencer's death, or..?"

Jane turned and sobbed into Hugh's shoulder; he just shook his head. Officer Smith reached into his pocket as he and Hamish stood up. "Here's our card," he handed it to Hugh, "call us if you think of anything."

Hugh just nodded and turned to comforting his wife.

Officer Smith turned to his partner as he entered the squad car parked outside the gates of the Wright residence. "Do you think the parents had anything to do with this?"

Hamish just shook his head, "No, the wife seemed too distraught, and the husband also seemed pretty shook up."

"You're way too trusting," remarked Smith as he pulled away from the curb. Neither one of them noticed the curtains in young Spencer's room move as though someone had disturbed them.

* * *

Spencer slept blissfully. Billy noticed that Spencer slept a lot. Probably a way of avoiding his current situation. He didn't mind though. His sleeping face was just perfect. Like an angel.

An immaculate human being sent down by god himself. Whenever Billy saw Spence's sleeping face, he was glad he was a ghost. If Billy was still living, then Spencer would never have moved into the Cobra mansion, and Billy would have never been able to gaze down at a sleeping face that was possibly even _more_ beautiful than his own.

How long has it been? It doesn't matter, now. Billy used to miss it- life, that is. The screaming fans, the groupies. But this was so, _so,_ much better. At the end of the day his fans would go home to boyfriends and husbands (or girlfriends and wives in some cases), none of them ever _truly _belonged to him. Not in the way Spencer does.

Spencer was all his. Even more so now. Only Billy could see him, touch him, comfort him. He gently moved a lock of soft blue hair away from Spencer's sleeping face. As much as he tried to convince himself that he did it for Spencer's own good, there's a part of Billy that _knows_ that he just wanted the boy to himself. Was that wrong? Possibly, but morality has always been a grey area for Billy, even more so that he no longer had to abide by the moral code of the living.

Spencer started to stir at Billy's gentle touch. Blearily he opened his eyes to see Billy hovering over him, as per usual. He rubbed his eyes and sat up. "Mornin' Billy." Spencer gave the smallest of smiles. Despite his _situation_ Billy was the same as always. It's like the guy never learned what personal space was. Then again, if his self-centered pop-star attitude was any indication, he probably didn't.

Billy beamed back at the boy, _his boy_, so glad to see such a small expression of happiness. He wrapped the younger teen in a full-body hug and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Mornin' Spence."

Spencer laughed and pushed Billy off him. He landed hard on the floor, but stayed there to stare dreamily up at Spencer. Things were almost normal.

Spencer fell back on his bed with a fwop, and sighed contently. "You know," he began, "I think… It's not so bad," he rolled over and made eye contact with Billy, "Being a ghost, I mean."

And it wasn't. Maybe if he didn't have Billy with him, Spencer wouldn't have adjusted as quickly. But Billy was with him. And what could possibly be better than an eternity with your best friend?

It was all Billy could have hoped for. Finally Spencer had realized that this un-life, this existence was for the best. Spencer was his treasure, now and forever. And nothing could change that.


End file.
